


Something to Live For

by emilyevanston



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Drinking, F/M, Fluff, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Sam Wilson Is a Good Bro, Savior Complex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-17
Updated: 2018-10-17
Packaged: 2019-08-03 07:19:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16321670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emilyevanston/pseuds/emilyevanston
Summary: Steve’s friends get him to go out, worried he has too many things he’s willing to die for and not enough he’s willing to live for.With the prompt;Dying is easy, young man. Living is harder.





	Something to Live For

Steve Rogers had a lot of things he was willing to die for.  Freedom, injustice, to protect others, for his friends, his country, the planet.  The list of things he thought were important was exceedingly long.  So long it was unclear how far down the list he actually placed himself.

There was no lack of people or causes for Steve to lay his life on the line for.  No shortage of reckless stunts to perform that might bring him in reach of death.  He didn’t need to look far to find a reason to sacrifice himself.  What Steve Rogers lacked was a reason to live.

“Pack it in, Cap.  We’re going out drinking.”  Sam said, barging into his office.

Steve had been pawing through Intel.  Looking for a breakthrough.  Looking for the next grenade to throw himself on.  He looked up and furrowed his brow.  “I have a lot of work to get through.”

“No, you don’t.  Cap’s done for the day.  Time to be a real boy.”  Sam said.

Steve looked back at the computer.  The truth was, he didn’t really even know who Steve was anymore.  People had stopped looking at him and seeing Steve a long time ago.  Easier to be the person they labeled you as than find out who you really were.  He could fight a whole military base full of HYDRA operatives single handed easier than he could fight being Captain America.

Sam came over and switched the monitor off.  “You might want to work yourself into an early grave but I’d rather have you around for a little while longer.”

“Early grave?”  Steve sighed.  “I’m a hundred years old.”

Sam frowned and crossed his arms over his chest.  “Alright, that’s enough.  It’s one thing to think taking a helicopter on one on one is worth it to save Buck, it’s a whole other to die of a vitamin D deficiency because you won’t leave your office.”

Steve reluctantly got to his feet.  Choose your fights they say.  Steve chooses most of them, but on occasion, he knows when it’s not worth it.

“No need to look so miserable,”  Sam said shoving him towards the door.

Bucky, Natasha, and Clint were waiting in the hall for them.  “Oh hey!  You did it.”  Clint said.

“You too, Buck?”  Steve said accusatorily.

“Got to start living some time, pal,”  Bucky said with a shrug.

The group made their way out into the city.  As they made their way deeper into the city the anonymity of the crowds enveloped them.  Bucky stayed in the middle of the group his hands buried in his pocket and his head low.  As much as he worked hard at moving forward, crowds did still get to him.

They entered a bar.  It was dimly lit and not overly crowded.  They made their way to the bar and sat down.

“What can I get you?”  You asked approaching them.

“Just five of whatever’s on tap,”  Sam answered.

Natasha glared daggers at him.  “Vodka.”

You chuckled and served the drinks without a word, four beers and a double shot of vodka.

Sam glanced around the room.  “Why don’t you ask to buy her a drink?”  He asked gesturing to a redhead sitting at the end of the bar.

“I agreed to come out not hit on people,”  Steve said.  “Besides, she more Clint’s type.”

“Hey, I don’t have a type!”  Clint protested.

“Then he isn’t wrong then is he, bird brain?”  Natasha teased.

Clint nodded his head side to side.  “I see your point.”  He said and got up moving down to talk to the woman.

“You can’t just work all the time.  You’ll end up going crazy.”  Natasha said.  “And that’s coming from me.  I love punching people.”

Bucky took a sip of his beer to stifle his laugh.

“There’s too much to do.  I keep fighting the same fight over and over.”  Steve said.  “How can I be anything else if it doesn’t end?”

Bucky rolled his eyes.  “Always spoiling for a fight.”

“Excuse me, miss,”  Sam said, waving you over.  You approached them with a smile.  It was quiet and you did like to engage with the patrons when it was.   “Our friend here seems to think that he can’t possibly stop and have fun until there’s no more world conflict.”

You raised an eyebrow at him.  “That is quite the savior complex you have there.”

Bucky snorted spraying beer on the counter.  He looked at you apologetically and went to wipe the bar with his sleeve.  You shook your head and grabbed a cloth cleaning up after him.

“I think she pegged you,”  Sam said.

“I do not… I don’t have a savior complex.”  Steve protested.

“Why is it your job?  Wars have been happening since men climbed down from the trees.  Why are you the new savior of the human race?”  You asked.

Natasha and Bucky turned in towards each other and started silently laughing.

“It’s my job,”  Steve said.

“And now’s your downtime.  You think I go around serving drinks during my downtime?”  You asked.

“It’s not the same,”  Steve said.

Clint waved you over and you went to serve him with a shake of your head.

“She’s got a point.  You know where you go, I go.  But sometimes you just gotta take a moment to breathe.  To live your own life as well.”  Sam said.

Steve took a deep breath.  “I don’t even think I know how.”

Bucky looked over at Steve and grimaced.  “Dying’s easy.  Livin’s hard.”

“And since when have you ever taken the easy road?”  Natasha asked.

Steve watched as you made a cocktail for the woman Clint had been talking to.  Bucky had a point.  He’d remembered crashing the jet and thinking at least he didn’t have to worry about being Captain America anymore.  Yet here he was complacent in it, because what was the alternative?  He get actually hurt in a way that really meant something?

“Time to get out of your comfort zone, cap,”  Sam said putting his hand on Steve’s shoulder and shaking him a little.  “The world will still be here.”

“So,”  You said coming back.  “I have a question.”

“Please do,”  Sam said making a sweeping gesture with his hand.

“What’s the point of taking the time to save the world, if you don’t take the time to appreciate it?”  You asked.

Steve blinked up at you.   “Can I get you a drink?”

Sam, Nat, and Bucky all let out a chorus of ‘ooh’ and Sam clapped Steve on the back.

“I am not allowed to drink while I’m working.”  You answered.

“Right, of course not.”  He said tensing a little.  This was why he didn’t bother.  He had no idea what he was doing and he always managed to make a fool of himself.  “Sorry.”

“I get off at 12 though.  If you wanted to go grab one then.”  You suggested.

Steve smiled.  “I’d love that.”  He said.  Maybe the others were right.  He had things he was willing to die for.  Maybe it was time to find something to live for.


End file.
